


Stay

by mistresscurvy



Series: Ten in Ten [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry had asked him for this, he'd spent some time watching videos online, had even tried it a bit on his own body, working the ties over and over again until his hands were steady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mere for the beta and to lokte for the Brit pick <3

Liam's hands won't stop shaking.

He holds them firm against his bare thighs, tries to keep breathing, in and out, nice and steady. Shutting his eyes seems like it might help, but he can't make himself look away from the scene in front of him.

If he's honest, Harry is hard enough to look away from under normal circumstances. To say nothing of right now.

Liam's gaze traces over the thick black leather strips that are wrapped around both ankles, then up to the spread thighs that shift and flex against the deep blue sheets. His focus moves to the rise and fall of Harry's stomach, the stretch and length of his sides and ribs, the tattoos mapping out his life over his skin.

He meets Harry's eyes for a moment, heart thumping at the glazed half-mast expression he sees there, the beads of sweat still dotting over Harry's forehead and neck, hair wild and sticking to his skin. It had been a struggle, Harry pulling and pushing until Liam had gotten the final strap tied around Harry's left wrist, the knot holding firm against the bedpost, and they had both been sweaty and out of breath by that point.

And Harry had told Liam it would happen, and so it shouldn't have been a shock. Liam'd been expecting it, waiting for the moment when Harry's body went lax against the restraints, his eyes focused on nothing and only on Liam at the same time. But it still took him by surprise, and his own reaction even more so: the curl of satisfaction and an odd sort of want that rolled quick through his gut. A quiet calm floats over him when he picks up the last strap from the bed, thinner than the other four. 

When Harry had asked him for this, he'd spent some time watching videos online, had even tried it a bit on his own body, working the ties over and over again until his hands were steady. That practice rewarded him when he carefully wrapped the soft leather around Harry's balls and the base of his cock with quick, precise movements.

Now that he's done, though, his hands are trembling, like the shot of nerves he would get five minutes after he came off-stage during their first tours. He hadn't been nervous about touching Harry's junk before they'd started, more concerned that he'd get the knots wrong or something would happen and suddenly everyone would know that Liam Payne tied up Harry fucking Styles (and badly, at that). 

But now, Harry's hard dick juts out away from his body, the shaft and head flushed deep pink, his balls separated and displayed by the leather. The tip of Harry's cock is wet and shiny, and it bobs while Liam looks at it. 

Liam glances back up at Harry's face, but there's no guidance there, of course, only trust and a small smile on his lips. 

He doesn't like not knowing what to do.

Liam breathes, a slow in and out, and some of Harry's words when he'd asked if Liam might do him a small favour come back to him. 

"And then, after that, what do I do?" Liam asked, more puzzled about this than anything else. 

"Just stay with me. Can you do that?"

"Stay?"

"Yeah. Stay. Until I say stop."

So Liam stays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm mistresscurvy on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) and [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/) where I lose my mind over these boys on the regular. Come say hi!


End file.
